goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Bowser Hangs Out with Phineas T. Ratchet While Grounded
In Dark Bowser's bedroom, Dark Bowser had a plan. Dark Bowser: Hello everyone! I'm Dark Bowser! And today I'm going to hang out with Phineas T. Ratchet while grounded. Let's go to Ratchet's house! Then Dark Bowser went off to Madame Gasket's Chop Shop, and then he got there. Dark Bowser: Here is Ratchet's house! Then Dark Bowser went inside Madame Gasket's Chop Shop, and he entered the lounge where Phineas T. Ratchet was waiting. Ratchet: Hi, Dark Bowser! How are you? Dark Bowser: Good! We should hang out right now! Ratchet: Hey, Dark Bowser! We should go play again! Dark Bowser: That's a good idea! Meanwhile back at Dark Bowser's house, in Dark Bowser's bedroom, Bowser was checking on his son's bedroom, and he was horrified that his son had left his bedroom. Suddenly Bowser was furious. Bowser: Where's Dark Bowser? I haven't seen him for two hours! Where he could be at? Wait, he must be at the movie theates watching FoodFight, I'm calling the movie manager! Then Bowser telephoned the movie manager. Bowser: Hello, sir! Do you have Dark Bowser over there right now? Movie manager's voice: No! Dark Bowser is not at the movie theatres right now! Bowser was feeling dismayed, and he turned angry. Bowser: Thanks for telling me! Bye! Then Bowser thought for a minute. Bowser: Wait! There is one more place that Dark Bowser could be at, I think he must be at Phineas T. Ratchet's house, I'm calling his mum right now! Then Bowser telephoned Madame Gasket. Bowser: Hello, Madame Gasket! Do you have Dark Bowser over there right now? Madame Gasket's voice: Yes! Dark Bowser is over there right now hanging out with my son Ratchet! Bowser: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! I'm heading over there right now! Thanks for telling me! Bye! Then Bowser ran out of the house and he went off to Madame Gasket's Chop Shop to collect his son. Then Bowser reached Madame Gasket's Chop Shop. Back inside the Chop Shop, Dark Bowser and Ratchet kept on playing with each other. Dark Bowser: Wow! That was a good time, Ratchet, wasn't it? Ratchet: Yes it was, Dark Bowser. Suddenly, Dark Bowser and Ratchet were caught by Bowser and Madame Gasket who were furious. Bowser: Dark Bowser! Madame Gasket: Ratchet! Bowser: How dare you hang out with Phineas T. Ratchet while grounded and without my permission!? Let's go home now! Dark Bowser went home in disgrace, and Madame Gasket threw a fit and was furious with Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you invite someone over without our permission!? That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a month! Go to your room now! Or else you will end up like your father! Then Ratchet went up to his room, crying. Ratchet: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Back at Dark Bowser's house, Bowser threw a fit and was furious with Dark Bowser. Bowser: Dark Bowser, how dare you hang out with Phineas T. Ratchet while grounded and without my permission? That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for an extra month! Go to your room now! Then Dark Bowser went up to his room, crying. Dark Bowser: Nnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooo! CAST Alan as Dark Bowser Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Scary voice as Bowser Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket Category:Dark Bowser's grounded days Category:Phineas T. Ratchet's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff